


Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey: Escape

by SWEULover2007



Series: Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEULover2007/pseuds/SWEULover2007
Summary: It is the year 55 ABY. Chaos looms across the galaxy. Amongst it all, one young Jedi begins a tale of redemption, war, loss, love, and best of all, hope. Read if you want the Expanded Universe to continue.





	1. Prologue

Jedi Odyssey Book 1: Escape

_Korriban, Valley of the Dark Lords_

_57 ABY_

_Prologue_

"How do I get myself into these messes?", Edaan Palpatine, great-grandson of galactic tyrant Sheev Palpatine, better known as Darth Sidious, asked himself. It was so simple: gather enough allies to go after the hidden Sith order that only the Jedi High Council knew about, find and save Vestara Khai from the darkness that was consuming her, and return her to Ben Skywalker, his own teacher, for their own happily ever after, all the while defying and evading the entire galaxy, including his own Jedi brothers and sisters.

It took two years, but he had been able to gather an army of over one hundred thousand soldiers, including two thousand Yuuzhan Vong warriors, one thousand smugglers, ten crime lords, a hutt clan's criminal empire, the allies of three dead Black Sun Vigos and Xasha Xizor, the Falleen anarchist priest that was on the loose for ten years, fifty former members of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, ranging from new Sith apprentices to experienced Sith Sabers, and an army of fifty thousand Mandalorians, led by their leader, _Mand'alore_ Boba Fett and his granddaughter and grandson-by-marriage, Mirta Gev and Ghes Orade, respectively. It was an alliance the galaxy had not seen since the Zahn Consortium existed in the early years of the New Republic.

But instead, he was in the middle of a tremendous war between the Jedi, Sith, all of their respective allies. Every major force in the galaxy was involved, from the Jedi Order, Galactic Empire, or Fel Empire, as it was now called, Galactic Alliance, Hutt Space, the Hapes Consortium, mandalorians, and so on, against the One Sith, the Zygerrian Slavers Guild, renegade mandalorians, and untold numbers of Sith he was caught smack in the middle of it all.

" _You're not regretting your decision now, are you, Edaan?"_ a masked figure asked him. That figure was a shimmering man with a Mandalorian mask, and a lightsaber clipped to his side.

"Of course not, Revan," he said. " I just wish the force could have warned me of this madness, that's all!"

"You know that's not how the force works, my friend." Revan said while chuckling.

"I know, but it would sure come in handy." Edaan said as two more figures appeared.

"The force guided everyone here, but you brought them all together, to try and end the cycle of war between the Jedi and Sith, and restore balance to the force." Said Tau, the former Rakata force hound- turned Je'daii Ranger, as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn approached behind him.

"You did what no one else thought possible. You created a powerful and vibrant alliance between hutts, crime lords, mandalorians, Jedi, and galactic governments. You brought so many beings into the light, and that in itself is a remarkable feat." said the Jedi Master. "Even more so for the descendant of one of the most powerful sith lords of all time."

"Yes," said Meetra Surilk from behind him. "You have surpassed all of us, thanks to your unwavering resolve and commitment to the light side of the force."

"By the force, do you all have to come at once?!" said a startled Edaan.

"Where's the fun in not surprising you?" said a voice he had not expected to hear; Jacen Solo, also known as the infamous Sith Lord Darth Ceadus.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Jacen, considering you kept Allana a secret from everyone for years." ranted Edaan. "Heh, always hiding your fear behind snarking", chuckled Jacen. "Anyway, don't you have to save your crew and Vestara?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Edaan muttered behind his breath, preparing to charge into the chaos that consumed the battlefield. _No big deal._ Edaan thought to himself. _After all, Jax Pavan and Ferus Olin survived many encounters with Darth Vader, so how hard can this be?_

**Hi. My name is Magneto11. And this is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me. Anyway, I hope you like the prologue, and I will do my best to update regularly. May the Force be with you, and long live the Expanded Universe.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, my friends. It’s me, Magneto11, here to bring you another insert into my glorious saga. Enjoy.**

 

 _Dramatis Personae_ :

Adari Thayn; Teras Kasi instructor

Edaan Palpatine; Jedi Knight

Han Solo; space captain

Leia Organa Solo; Jedi Master

Ben Skywalker; Jedi Master

R2-D2; astromech droid.

C-3PO; protocol droid

 

Chapter 1

 

_Two Years Ago_

_55 ABY_

_Shedu Maad_

Edaan, a 19-year-old Jedi Knight, was dealing with the last few questions on a war exercise with a group of padawans, instructing them on the tactics and strategies used in the invasion of Kesh that occurred three years ago. He remembered that battle well, as well as whom he had fought, and it broke his heart every time he saw _her_ in that way. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he finished answering questions from the apprentices, and dismissed them.

 

 _What a day._ He thought, as he returned to his quarters to retire for the day. He was so entrenched by his thoughts, he failed to see a slender purple-skinned female sneak up from behind him and cover his eyes with her hands. The girl spoke seductively “Guess who?”

 

Edaan smiled in response to the question, as it belonged to a girl whom he loved dearly. He turned around, and the woman uncovered his eyes to reveal the beautiful face of Adari Thayn, a keshiri woman who aided the Jedi Order as a Teras Kasi instructor. She was also Edaan’s girlfriend. They met during the invasion of Kesh, where she was leading a resistance movement against Grand Lady Vestara Khai’s Lost Tribe of the Sith. They met during the invasion, when Edaan’s strike force was pinned down by sith forces. Adari’s forces rescued Edaan and his team, and they fell madly in love at first sight. Together, they managed to aid the Jedi Order and their allies in liberating Kesh, driving Vestara and the remnants of her order off the planet, and into the Outer Rim. Afterwards, Adari volunteered to aid the Jedi in hunting down the remnants of the sith order. They have seen each other as much as they can, with Edaann’s promotion to Jedi Knight for his role in the invasion. His master, Ben Skywalker, was both proud and disappointed in him for becoming a Jedi Knight, but falling in love with a girl from Kesh. “ _Of course,”_ Edaan thought, “t _hat’s probably his own prejudice talking.”_ Referring to Ben’s failed relationship with Vestara Khai during the Abeloth Crisis. It always tore at Edaan’s heart when he saw Ben without Vestara, as he thought those two were so good together, much like he and Adari fit together like pieces of a holopuzzle.

 

Bringing his mind back to the present, Edaan said something in melodious keshiri, which made Adari’s day. “You know I love it when you talk like that.” she said.

 

“I know. That’s why I do it.” He replied back. They both stared into each other’s eyes for about ten seconds before a cough brought their attention back to reality. “I hate to interrupt, but we need Adari to come to the war council.” said Kyle Katarn, veteran Jedi master and Jedi council member. Adari huffed, but scurried along, winking back at Edaan as she went with master Katarn.

 

As master Katarn left, Kam Solusar, another council member, survivor of the Great Jedi Purge, and academy instructor approached Edaan. “How did the war lesson go,” he inquired.

 

“About as well as expected.” said Edaan. “Some of the padawans struggled at first, but they were able to band together to pass the exercise.” “

 

That’s good, we’ll probably need to promote them soon to Jedi Knights at the rate you’re instructing them.”

 

“Master Solusar… I feel that my efforts would best be suited out in the field, helping to hunt down the Lost Tribe. I have a number of underworld contacts that we can use, and many favors to call in within many planetary and sector governments.”

 

“I know, Edaan, but the council has ordered that you remain here for now, to guide our younger Jedi bretheren in staying true to the light side of the force while in combat, a skill you excel in.” “I know, but-”

 

“This is the council’s mandate, and we all must abide by it, no matter how much we may crave otherwise.” said a calm, but understanding Kam. As Edaan nodded and turned to retire for the night, Kam called out to him and said “I want you to excel as much as I do, but you must be fully prepared before you can set out on your own.”

 

Edaan thought to himself in response, _“No one can fully understand what I must do, or why I must do it”_ , but nodded politely as he set off to his quarters for a good night’s rest. After a brief meditation, of course, to speak with his true masters.

 

**Well, I hope that you are eager for more, because that is what you will soon get. Long Live the Expanded Universe!**

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, my friends. I told you that I would update soon, so here I am. Enjoy.**

After Edaan activated the holocron he instructed to record his communion, he settled into his meditation stance inside his quarters, he began to commune with his true masters. They all appeared one by one: Tau; the Jed’aii Ranger who was once a prominent Rakata force hound, before he was brought into the Balance, the pivot between the light and dark sides of the force, by his eventual wife, Shae Koda, and proved crucial in ending the first of the three Force Wars, which was a Rakata invasion. Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, hero, or monster, depending on your preference, of the Madalorian Wars and the Dark Wars, and old friend of Revan, who appeared right next to Meetra, Now he was a true case; savior, hero, murderer, monster, Jedi, Sith lord, he lived for over three hundred years, and accomplished more feats than most hutts could only dream of. Then, Qui-Gon Jinn, servant of the living force, master of Feemor, the dark Jedi Xanatos, and, last but not least, legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi, appeared. Finally, fallen Jedi and infamous sith lord Jacen Solo/Darth Ceadus came into being. He was the master of the techniques of the Mind Walkers, Baron Do Sages, Dathomiri Nightsisters, the Fallanassi, Aing-Tii, and several other force sects, as well as kin slayer, and brief ruler of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, better known as simply the Galactic Alliance.

 

“You have progressed far in your training, young one.” said Qui-Gon. “You are almost ready to begin your quest.”

 

“But can you take that final step into the unknown? Can you brave the darkness on your own, without the aid of your Jedi family?” said Tau.

 

“I have to.” Edaan replied. “The fate of the galaxy depends on the success of my mission, you know this.” He remembered the vision he experienced a month ago with vivid clarity: Water _planets and moons were being drowned in poison; the mon calamari were being hunted like nerfs; the sith numbered in the millions, a Yuuzhan Vong-like sith led them, with Edaan and his close friends all that stood between the rising darkness, and between both sides, was a tearful Vestara Khai, shining in the light like a Iego angel._

“We do not doubt your commitment to your quest, or your vision, but you must be sure of your decision.” Jacen/Ceadus said. “After all, I know the cost of following visions better than any one of us here.”

 

“Unlike you, Jacen, I will not be alone. I’ll have the support of all of my friends to lean on when I am weak.”

 

“I see you have given this much thought.” Revan replied.

 

“Your will follow my path in life, even though it cost me my own.” said Meetra.

 

“If that is the price to save the galaxy, and bring Ben and Vestara back together, then I will gladly give up my life.” Edaan confessed with a tear in his eye, knowing that he would be leaving Adari behind if he fell.

 

“Then all that remains is to put your plan into action.” said Jacen/Ceadus.

 

“May the force be with you.” All of the force ghosts said as they disappeared, and the holocron closed, as it finished its recording. With that done, Edaan went to his bed, closed his eyes, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Well, that’s done. If you have any questions about my story, feel free to shoot me an email, or, better yet, send me a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will hopefully have at least one more chapter up tomorrow. Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey y’all. It’s good to be back. Anyway, on with the story.**

 

Chapter 3

After seven hours of well-earned sleep, Edaan went to find Adari, to tell her to prepare for their departure. Along the way to her bunk, he ran into his former master, Ben Skywalker. After his role in leading the invasion of Kesh, he was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, and rumors abounded that he was up for consideration as a Jedi council member, to replace Jaina Solo Fel in her role as galactic empress, and head of the recently formed Imperial Knights, since two years ago, imperial Head of State Vitor Reige was assassinated by a cabal of moffs, which included Moffs Lecersen, Getteles, and Vansyn, led by rogue imperial Natasi Daala. Daala escaped, but the moffs were put to death for their treason, and, demanded back by the imperial citizenry, Jagged Fel returned to rule the Galactic Empire as the first galactic emperor of the Fel Dynasty.

 

“Ah. Edaan, I was hoping to run into you,” said Ben, while Edaan groaned in his mind, hoping to avoid him while he put his plan into motion. Can you lead a lecture on the Jedi Civil War in one week?”

 

“Isn’t Jedi history more of Master Tionne Solusar’s forte?” asked Edaan.

 

“True, but she is busy recruiting more potential Jedi candidates for the order.” replied Ben. This was a point of contention between the two of them, as Edaan wanted to recruit beings of all ages, while the Ben preferred to mainly recruit children, to avoid much of the risk of falling to the dark side as older beings are. _No doubt that has something to do with Vestara, just as everything else does._ Over the years of his six-year apprenticeship with Ben, they encountered Vestara Khai twenty-four times, and each time she escaped, much to Ben’s chagrin, while Edaan was secretly grateful she survived, as Ben would have skinned her alive for her betrayal.

 

“All right, a week from now it is.” Edaan acquiesced.

 

“Good. By the way, the council may let you out into the field again. That falleen anarchist priest is back, and we need someone with many underworld contacts to bring her in.” referring the priest who appeared over ten years ago, before the “Qreph Incident”, as it was called, occurred.

 

“I’ll be glad to help.” said an eager Edaan, who was already planning to go after her after he began his mission.

 

“Glad to hear it.” said Ben as he walked away.

 

 _Phew. That was too close._ Edaan thought, as he arrived at Adari’s room. He knocked on the door, and the door opened. He went in, and Adari quickly kissed him with fierce passion that he equally returned. _Man, it’s like I’m dating a zeltron,_ Edaan dreamily thought. After the kiss ended, Adari asked “how can I help my sweet love?” “It’s time.” Said a grave Edaan.

 

“How do you know?” said a startled Adari. After explaining his visions to Adari, as well as his last conversation with his true masters, she nodded in understanding.

 

“When do we leave?”

 

“Before the week ends.” said Edaan. “We need a fast ship, plenty of explosives, and R2-D2 before we go off. Send the word out to all of our friends. Tell them… ‘Armageddon is coming.’”

 

**Well, that was ominous. Don’t worry, there will be action coming within the next few chapters. I just need to establish a premise for the story. Anyway, please read and review, as I value your input.**

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, my loyal fans. Here comes another installment of Jedi Odyssey: Escape. Hope you like it.**

Two days later, Edaan and Adari could not believe their luck. After gathering the explosives they needed for their diversion, word spread throughout the Jedi Academy that the _Millennium Falcon_ would be coming in for a visit. The _Millennium Falcon_ was a legendary ship with over a hundred years of history in it. Its current owners were the husband-and-wife team of Han and Leia Organa Solo. Every Jedi in the order knew who these two were: the brother-in-law and sister of the founder of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, the three of them had been in semi-retirement for ten years since the Qreph crisis, and for the two of them to be coming in, the situation must be beyond important. Regardless, the duo decided to steal the _Falcon_ as their getaway ship, a task that only a few people had managed to accomplish, former owner of the planet Kessel, Moruth Doole, among them. A day ago, they ran into Artoo, and managed to reprogram him to be loyal to them with a deep-encoded program that they placed in him after they met, anticipating the need for a loyal and courageous astromech droid on their quest.

That is why Adari and Edaan could hardly contain their excitement as they thanked the force for the _Falcon_ coming in. It quickly landed, despite the creaking that could be heard in the background, thanks to Han's constant modifications to the _Falcon_. The ramp came down as Han, Leia, and their protocol droid, C-3P0, came down the ramp, only to be greeted by their nineteen-year-old granddaughter, Allana Solo, the daughter of Hapan Queen Mother Tenel Ka and fallen Jedi Jacen Solo. As they conversed, Artoo came up from behind the two of them, and began conversing with Threepio, giving Edaan and Adari time to examine the _Falcon_ from the inside. They found a dejarik game table, two quad-laser turrets, a concussion missile launcher, a captain's cabin, and several bunks.

After confirming that the ship could accommodate the crew that they had in mind, they quietly exited the _Falcon_ , hoping to avoid any attention. Just as they were about to get away, Han called out, saying "Hey, what were you two doing on my ship?!" The two briefly glanced at each other before Edaan meekly said,

 

"We, uh… wanted to look inside the Millennium Falcon, so we could tell everyone about it." Leia could tell that they were lying, but decided not to press the issue and let them leave, sensing no malicious intent in either of them. The family then went to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat.

After they left, the duo quietly said to each other, "Tomorrow."

**Well, I hope you're ready for some action, because next chapter, you will get some. I hope you enjoy. Long live the Expanded Universe!**

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Greetings, Star Wars lovers. Here is another exciting chapter from _Jedi Odyssey: Escape._ And don’t worry, some action will be included in this chapter. Now enjoy. **

_The next day._

 

While Adari got a full night’s sleep, since she would be flying the _Millennium Falcon_ tomorrow to Coruscant to pick up the first two members of their team, Edaan and Artoo planted explosives all around the temple in strategic locations in order to gain maximum attention, so the hanger would be lightly guarded. They worked methodically and quietly, avoiding detection by Jedi sentries. By the time they were done, it was the wee hours of the morning, as the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon.

 

Edaan and Artoo met Adari outside of the hanger, and the two of them had enough rations and credits to last them the month, not counting all of the different accounts Edaan had set up all across the galaxy in preparation for this day. As they prepared to enter the hanger, Edaan said “Adari, Artoo, be wary, I sense… how did he know?”

 

“Edaan, what is it?” Adari inquired. “We need to move. Now!” He quickly entered the hanger, and they bolted for the _Falcon_ , with Artoo trailing in from behind.

 

As Adari and Artoo made it to the _Falcon_ , a loud voice boomed from the sides, saying “That’s far enough!” They turned to see Ben Skywalker, Han and Leia Organa Solo, and Kam Solusar standing fifty meters away from them.

 

“What are you doing here?” said Edaan, hoping to buy time for his friends to start up the _Falcon_. “

 

”Here to stop you from ruining your life.” replied an irate Ben Skywalker.

 

“What are you up to, kid? Trying to follow in your great-grandpa’s footsteps?” said an incensed Han Solo.

 

“You all should know me better than that.” Said a disappointed Edaan, as he activated the thirty-second timer for the explosives, and channeled the force into an attack against his adversaries.

 

“Edaan, whatever this is, we can work it out.” Said Leia in a compassionate tone.

 

“If you want to know what I’m up to, then just ask Ben. He should know better than anyone.”

 

 _Twenty seconds,_ Edaan thought, as a look of horror came over Ben’s face. “You’re going after Vestara Khai.”

 

“Yes.” Said a solemn but determined Edaan said. A look of shock went over everyone’s faces, just as the Millenium Falcon’s thrusters came online. _Ten Seconds._

 

“You know what Vestara’s done, so what makes you think you can bring her in?!” said an astonished Kam Solusar.

 

“Maybe I can’t, but I won’t know until I try.” said a resolute Edaan, as he unleashed a great storm of force lightning on everyone, electrocuting Han and Kam, as Leia and Ben activated their lightsabers with split-second timing. _Now!_ As they advanced, many explosions wracked the academy’s floors, and all of the fighters around them were destroyed. Edaan prepared by activating his purple lightsaber, and switching to lightsaber Form II, Makashi, to fend them off as the _Falcon_ rose from the ground. Edaan jumped onto the Falcon’s top, and Ben and Leia followed. As they dueled, with the three of them evenly matched, Artoo activated the top quad-laser cannons, catching Ben and Leia unaware, allowing Edaan to force-push them off of the Falcon with a blast capable of knocking down fifty beings at once. _Please be alright._ Edaan compassionately thought, as he jumped down to the _Falcon’s_ ramp as it closed, and the Falcon darted into space, and three minutes later, with no one pursuing them, thanks to Artoo’s clever slicing, the ship jumped into hyperspace, beginning Edaan’s quest to redeem Vestara Khai.

 

**Well, that concludes the first book in the story. Don’t worry, there will be more to come, with much more action, romance, intrigue, and so much more. May the Force Be With You, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**

 


End file.
